Coulson's Flame
by DreamcatchersandWatermelon
Summary: When Lexi exposes herself in the streets, SHIELD arrests her. But it was all a plan just to find her father. But what happens when she finally finds him. Will other secrets be exposed? *A Winter Soldier story. Crossover with the Avengers & Agents of SHIELD*
1. Chapter 1

Everyone stood and stared at me. Like I was a freak. It is what they call my type of people. I stood in the middle of the street in New York. Their gape mouths covered with their mouths. Pointing fingers at me. Whispers among the crowds or wide eyes staring into my soul. I had their attention.

But I needed someone else's.

I looked around where I stood. Middle of the streets. People staring. Cars driving or parked on the curb. Cars. A smirk painted itself across my face. I closed my eyes letting the wind make my dark red hair fly in the air. I opened my eyes as they turned into a firey orange and red. Heat moved throughout my veins in my body. My hand erupted in flames causing small screams and gasps to be echoed in the street. Pointing my hand up to my face turning my flaming hand into a fire ball. I looked around at the car. My target locked on. Flicking my wrist and letting the fireball go, it travelled through the air and hit the blue car, creating an explosion. The car flew into the air and back onto the pavement crashing as it collided with the stone.

More screams and gasps echoed the street. Some even had their phones out or camera recorders. Perfect. I could already hear the cops blast the loud siren noise. Now just to wait for them. I needed to do something more. Another car would make do.

Looking at the red four by four, I smirked at it. Extinguising the flames from my body, I studied the car and flicked my wrist along with my arm forceably sending the car into several flips. Until there was nothing else to flip. I do love telekinesis. The ability to move an object with your mind or a simple flick of the wrist.

Blue lights flashed off the red bricks of many buildings or houses. It sounded to be at least more than 5 police cars. Maybe even SWAT. That would get my on the radar.

People kept staring. I needed another plan. A street lamp stood on the pavement near some people. I wouldn't hurt them, I would just create more chaos. Which meant there would be more of a chance of them coming to arrest me. Lifiting my hands up to shoulder height, my hands turned from a fist to a straight palm creating the street lamp to explode and fall onto the floor. The people moved out of the way quickly, but cars stopped and car doors opened and closed, turning my attention to them. I turned around to face several police cars parked around me in a semi circle, with police officers pointing their guns at me.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air and get on your knees!" A male police officer shouted at me. I looked at them all and formed a small smirk on my face. I put my hands in the air slowly.  
>"Now get on your knees!" They weren't gonna expect what to come<br>"You should of said please" I flicked my wrists up again causing the guns and cars to float in the air. The police looked at the floating guns and cars and couldn't make their words out. A police lady turned to her small speaker on her uniform.  
>"We are going to need more reinforce-" A jet from the air suddenly appeared. No one saw it fly by or towards us. Which meant it used the cloaking technology. The materials on the jet was like a mirror. Reflecting the environment making it look like it was invisible. One minute it was the sky, and now a metal flying machine.<br>"Put your hands on your head and get down on the floor! We are SHIELD! We are going to take you in!" A voice boomed throughout the microphone. I didn't recognise it. But I was going to do as I was told.

I put my hands on my head and got down on my knees. The jet placed itself onto road and the hatch opened revealing some people. Some SHIELD agents, along with two that stood out. One with a bow and arrow attached to his back and another woman, a red head. Two different uniforms, but with the same SHIELD logo. Hawkeye and Black Widow, or their real names. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. SHIELD assassins, the best they had. Well for now.  
>Hawkeye walked behind me and placed some heavy steel handcuffs on me. A beeping sound came from the handcuffs and I felt a little bit weak.<br>"Those handcuffs are disabling your powers. Yes it is possible and no, you won't die" The red head told me.  
>"We are going to transport you to SHIELD, you will be dealt with then. If you try anything, we won't hesitate to put you down" She looked at me, more like a death glare.<br>"Trust me, I won't be at SHIELD for long" I smiled at them both.  
>"Well trust us, you will fire ball" Hawkeye said grabbing my arms and handcuffs and stood beside me. He had the blue stare into your soul eyes. I couldn't help but bite my lip.<br>"Fire ball? Now with the handcuffs and the new nickname is a good turn on" I smirked at him. They both rolled their eyes and escorted me to the quintjet  
>"Plus my nickname or codename isn't Fire Ball. It's Siren"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The metal chair wasn't exactly comfy. But with SHIELD it was all professional looks. A metal chair with a metal table, boxed in with a silvery black tile for a wall. But a metal door stood in the wall with a small window inserted into it.  
>I was handcuffed to the chair making sure I wouldn't be able to do anything. I felt a little weak. The handcuffs they placed on me disabled my powers. Heck. They didn't even know what powers I had. But I knew it wouldn't be able to stop my powers and not me. I am not invinsible. I am just a lot more powerful than they think. They don't even know what I am. Freak? No. Gifted and pissed. But this was all the plan.<br>As I looked around the room the metal door opened. A woman walked into the room. Brunette hair that was tightly pulled back into a bun, and her fringe put behind her ear.  
>She held a brown file with the big bold red captail letters 'CONFIDENTAL' tattooed across the brown paper. She sat down in front of me and looked at me opening the file up. Nothing was in it.<br>"Seems you have nothing on me. And I thought SHIELD knew everything" I smirked at her. She looked at me and smiled slightly and looked at the file.  
>"We don't know you. Nothing about you actually. So you will do us and yourself a favour and help fill it out for us"<br>"And what if I don't?" She looked at me and sighed. I tilted my head.  
>"Then you will be staying in our prison for a very long time until you do"<br>"It doesn't matter what I say, or even if I do or don't tell you. You are going to lock me up anyway"  
>"Maybe we can figure something out. But right now, we need to fill this in. So let's start and get this over and done with"<br>"Bring it on agent" I smirked at her.

She grabbed the black pen with a small silver SHIELD logo on it and got prepared to write on the white paper.  
>"Your name please" She looked at me patiently<br>"How about yours? I want to know your name so I can call you by it, instead of her, or SHIELD agent. Your name please" I mimicked her words making her sigh.  
>"My name is Maria Hill. Agent Maria Hill. Let's say an assistant to the director of SHIELD"<br>"Your an assistant to Director Fury?" She frowned  
>"How do you know his name"<br>"I a lot more than SHIELD than you think Maria Hill"  
>"Okay, we will test that soon. Your name please"<br>"My name is Lexi Sirena"  
>"Lexi Sirena? Nice names" She started to write them down<br>"Lexi means defender, while Sirena is a made up surname. Where I come from we don't exactly have second names. But Sirena means enchanter and based from Sirens. Beautiful creatures but deadly"  
>"Fits you quite well then Lexi"<br>"That's why I chose it Agent Hill."  
>"So no surname. Do you have any other names?"<br>"Yes I do. You might of heard of it. Siren. You need a codename when your doing something important"  
>"Like what exactly?" She raised her eyebrow<br>"I'm on a mission"  
>"And what kind of mission is that?"<br>"You will find out soon Maria Hill" I smiled at her making her sigh and look at the paper  
>"Age"<br>"I'm 25, just turned 25 actually" She nodded  
>"Birth date"<br>"31st of July 1986" I told her briefly. She had that look on her face again. She knew something.  
>"Gender, obviously female, correct?" She asked me. I raised my eyebrow at her.<br>"These are not fake, they are completly real from puberty. I have everything. So yes. Female" I rolled my eyes at her.  
>"Occupation?"<br>"Well I would consider myself an agent myself, spy, assassin or a hunter" She raised her eyebrow at me  
>"Visitor it is then" She wrote down<br>"Now your family Lexi"  
>"What about my family?"<br>"Well names and occupation please" This was going to be fun.  
>"Fine. Crystal Sirena"<br>"Wait. Crystal Sirena?" She raised her eyebrow writing it down  
>"Your father, Lexi"<br>"Well, I can't remember his name, it's a blur. But I know his occupation, it was the same as my mother's. SHIELD agent" She widened her eyes at me.  
>"Your her" She put the pen down and looked at my stunned.<br>"If you are talking about me being the long lost daughter of Phil Coulson who is a SHIELD agent, as well as my mother who was a SHIELD agent from a world called Pandora, where they created an offspring and he abonded her, then yes. I am Phil Coulson's daughter" I smirked at her. She looked at the corner of the room.  
>"Is he watching Agent Hill? I would like to have a word with him" She looked back at me and closed the file crossing her arms.<br>"What are you doing here Lexi? Why all the commotion in the street?" She looked at me making me smirk again. Let your brain do the working out Maria Hill.  
>"You wanted us to arrest you, didn't you?" I smiled at her nodding<br>"Yes"  
>"It was all part of a plan, what is the plan Lexi?" I smiled at her and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.<br>"My plan was to come to Earth, make a commotion, get SHIELD to arrest me, and one way or another, everyone would find out who I was. And so I can finally do what I came here to do"  
>"And what exactly is that mission Lexi?" I looked at her gritting my teeth and glaring my eyes<br>"To kill my father. To kill Phil Coulson. He broke my mum's heart. So I am going to break his"


	3. Chapter 3

Maria just looked at me. Frozen in the metal chair. Stunned. Not the good type of stunned. I raised my eyebrow at her and sighed looking around the room. I looked back at her and smiled.  
>"Are you just gonna stare at me like that? I know SHIELD has faced much worse than me" She blinked at me coming back into this world.<br>"I am afraid I can't let you kill Agent Coulson. We would have to put you down if you did"  
>"Then you will be doing us all a favour. I kill him for breaking my mums heart, you kill me for killing him. That way I am not a danger to anyone" She raised her slim eyebrow<br>"Why are you a danger to everyone?"  
>"Because of what I can do"<br>"What can you do exactly? I will need to write it down" She grabbed the white piece of paper and the black pen and waited for my answers.  
>"Bad things. Let's say on the scale of 1 to 5. 1 being good and not damaging at all, and 5 being dangerous. I am about level 5"<br>"Maybe if you can explain what you can do it might help" She wasn't going to let this go.  
>"I have the power of fire manipulation. I can create and control fire. Any type of fire, though the higher the level of fire, the harder it gets"<br>"There are different types of fire?" I nodded.  
>"Yeah. White. Blue. Green, loads, blue or white is the next level up from my orange fire"<br>"Okay that is clearly noted. What else can you do?"  
>"Telekinesis. The ability to move objects with my mind or body, well mainly eyes or hands. Molecular combustion, I can blow up objects, basically anything with a simple hand gesture. Molecular accerlation, I can speed up the molecules in an object, mainly objects which can be burnt or melted down, such as this metal chair and table. Basically everything in this room. Molecular immobilzation. I can freeze something, make it stop. Not as freezing as in ice, just making it stay still, and a little bit of invisbility. It drains my powers and energy if I use it for a long time. And I can sense for people that I love and care about" Maria nodded at me and continued to write everything down.<br>"How did you become like this? The gifts I mean" She wanted my whole life story, might as well as written a biography.  
>"I was born with them. I come from a world that thrives with magic. My mother had powers, but my father didn't. But I was still born with incredible powers. Let's say they doubled in power. Anyway, what are you going to do with me? I know for a fact you are not going to let me go and I can't teleport with these handcuffs on" I lifted my arms up motioning the handcuffs.<br>"You can teleport?"  
>"Everyone in my world can. Easier to get around. Easier to escape" I smirked at her.<br>"Are you trying to play us Lexi?"  
>"Play you? No I am not playing you, I told you my plan"<br>"Were you going to share your plan?" I bit my lip and smiled  
>"Well then I would be lying. But SHIELD is full of lies. I just happen to be one of those lies" I smirked at her. She sighed in response and nodded. She then stood up and grabbed the confidental filled out file and held it to her chest, using her underarms to support it.<br>"I will be back in a minute" She said and walked out the room letting the metal door close on it's own.

I had to find a way out of here, but I don't know my way around SHIELD. But there had to be a way out and I was going to get out and then find a way to kill me father.

I snapped my head towards the door and looked at the spider and the bird looking at me.  
>"We have been told to take you into custody, you are going to find it right at home in our prisons" Romanoff told me and walked behind me getting me to stand up. I stood up from the metal chair. I had a little bit of a numb bum. I looked at the two of them<br>"I won't be there for long" I told them and Barton rolled his eyes and opened the door for Romanoff to drag me out.  
>"What a gentleman he is" I smirked and felt the spider push me out the room and walked with me. Both Barton and the red head held onto my arms and shoulders. They had decided to put the handcuffs behind my back, which was a bad move. Luckily I had skinny wrists and small hands. My body had be sweating from the scene back in the town which made a good lubricant to shuffle my hands out of the handcuffs, then I could use my powers.<br>"I wouldn't advise that sir" I heard a woman speaking to someone. My guess a man. It was distant but the voices were getting closer to us. I heard footsteps coming our way. It sounded like the heel of business shoes walking along the solid concrete floors of the SHIELD building. Then I saw a shadow, not one shadow, two, no three, I lost count of them.  
>Then he came into view...<p>

"Lexi?" He looked at me stunned. I seemed to have a lot of that type of reaction on people now.  
>"You" Is all I could say. His brown hair combed to one side. The nose that matched mine. His white shirt and black suit outsit neatly pressed on his body, and the business shoes making all those noises. I looked at them, just staring. It was me doing the staring now. I then noticed one silver thing on him. A watch. My mother told me a watch he wore when they were together, and he still wore it.<br>"Lexi we need to talk" He looked at me still moving closer towards me  
>"Yeah we do need to talk, but first. I'm gonna kill you" I snaked my hands out of the handcuffs and flicked both my wrists in the direction of the spider and the bird making them fly into the walls. The other SHIELD agents including Hill quickly grabbed their guns and pointed it at me. I made a hand gesture and made them freeze on the spot. They looked like statues.<br>I walked towards my father and looked at him  
>"We can have that long discussion now, but somewhere they can't find you" I smirked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder and closed my eyes thinking of a place. Perfect for my prisoner. Once I was solid on my destination, my body heated up and we teleported away from SHIELD.<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around the place. An abandoned prison. A prison built for the crazy and the dangerous. We both fit in perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped out of the stone prison and closed the rusty metal door hearing a loud click in the lock. I lent on the rusty bars and watched as he awoke from the travelling. Humans tend to pass out when they don't know it is happening. They tend to pass out due to the environment being too hot. He stood up slowly and looked around.  
>"Where are we?"<br>"We are in a abandoned prison. And you are in the jail cell instead of me"  
>"Why are you doing this Lexi?" I looked at him. If he is trying to make me even more angry, he is doing a very good job at it. I gritted my teeth and looked at him tears threatening in my eyes.<br>"You broke my mums heart, so I am going to break your's very slowly" He looked at me and looked down. I walked towards the stone wall behind me and lent on it, waiting for him to say something. He sounded speechless, no words to say. That is what happens when you are guilty. No lies to spill.  
>"I didn't mean to break your mum's heart"<br>"She has a name you know"  
>"I know she does Lexi"<br>"You don't have the right to say my name anymore. You call me by Siren. What is my mother's name?! The woman who you slept with and left her when she was pregnant with me!" I screamed at him, the stone walls of the jail cell turned into flames. This was my way of torture.  
>"Lex- Siren. I didn't mean to break your mother's heart! I mean Crystal's heart! I was stunned by what she told me!" He walked towards the bars and touched them by hissed at himself as the bars was scolding hot.<br>I looked at him and walked towards the firey bars and placed my hands on them.  
>"You chose your bloody job over her!"<br>"I was scared! I was scared of being a new father! Especially with my type of job!"  
>"You were scared?! So you decided to chose your job leaving my mother, pregnant and alone! She was scared that she wasn't going to cope! But she did and now she has a daughter who wants to kill her father!" I shouted at him and walked to the wall again and slid down it until my bottom hit the stone floor.<br>"You have no idea how much she was in pain. Emotional pain. She loved you, she wanted a future with you, but you broke her heart"  
>"I was scared that you both were going to get hurt. Working at and with SHIELD is a dangerous job. I was against your mother working at SHIELD but Fury thought it was a good idea. She knew how to fight, her powers would be additional help. But if she never joined, I would of never broke her heart, we wouldn't be having this conversation" I looked at him tears running down my cheeks. I stood up and walked over to the door made of bars and opened it walking towards him as he backed towards the wall but not too close, so he wouldn't get burnt.<br>"If my mother was never invited onto SHIELD, I wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have an angry daughter wanting to kill you, which proves something. You would still chose your job over us. You wouldn't have to worry about a partner or a daughter, because SHIELD is all you need"  
>"Lexi- Siren. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I really didnt. Finding out I have a daughter is the best thing that I have heard" I scoffed at him and laughed nodding<br>"Best thing you have heard, you turned your back on us when my mother annouced her pregnancy! You are just saying it to make yourself less gulity and so I don't have to beat you till your black and blue"  
>"I wanted to see you. I wanted to send letters to your mother begging forgiveness or just to see you, but I didn't know how to. She was in another world"<br>"Then maybe you should learn about other world's before you mess them up. This is the reason Earth comes to ruin, gets destroyed because of SHIELD. They mess with things not from around here and expect everything to go peachy, but when you mess with things that don't belong to you, they are gonna mess you up in return. SHIELD will never learn from their mistakes. And when something bad happens, they are going to be to blame. Like for this situation for example. If you never messed with my mother, you wouldn't have to be dealing with me. SHIELD can't leave things alone and it backfires. You, a SHIELD agent, messed with my mother, who is from another world. And the outcome is a dangerous pissed of daughter that wants to hunt down her father and kill her and now SHIELD are trying to control the problem. The problem isn't me. It's SHIELD. They think they are on top of everything. When in fact, they are always behind, and that is why everything goes wrong. This is all on you and SHIELD" I shook my head and turned around. Anger boiling inside of me. I hated him. I hated every bone and fibre in his body. I could do many things to him, but I had time to do those.  
>"Lexi. I am so sorry" He said calmly. How could he be calm about this?!<br>"No I am sorry" I spun around and punched him in the face. He flew against the fall and fell down it holding onto his nose which was bleeding like Niagra Falls.

There was a loud noise which sounded to be coming from the outside of the prison. I smirked and shook my head at him  
>"Where ever you go, SHIELD follows. Maybe you should learn to fight your own battles for once in your goddamn life!" He held onto his nose and stood up and released his arm letting his nose bleed out<br>"I'm not going to fight you Lexi. You are my daughter" I looked at me trying to toughen up. I shook my head and walked towards him  
>"I will never be your daughter. I will just be something that SHIELD messed with" I raised my fist again but with flames covering it. This was going to hurt.<br>"I'm sorry Lexi" I looked at him ignoring him but felt something in the back of my neck. My vision was going from 20x20 to blurry in a matter of seconds. Everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes. The white, blinding me. Where was I. I remember about to punch Coulson the 2nd time but then it went to black.  
>SHIELD.<br>I blinked several times. My blurry vision coming back to 20x20. There was a large bright light directly shining in my face. I lifted my arm up to cover the bright light and slowly sat up. I felt like I had a hangover. I have never experienced one, but I think now I know what it feels like. I feel like death. Headache, a very banging headache, sick to my stomach, dizzy and not wanting to move. I wasn't going to let SHIELD win.  
>I stood up slowly from the grey bed and looked around. Just an empty room. No one was standing guard. But they wouldn't just leave me unattended. There was a trick. Always a trick with SHIELD.<br>I stood firmly and created a large fireball in my hand. I launched it in front of me. I knew it. The fireball hit an invisible wall making it glow orange. I shook my head and looked to my side.  
>In the corner of the wall was a small camera. I hated people watching me. Judging me. Walking over to it I placed my hand over the camera and started to melt it. I smirked as it was completly damaged.<br>Now I had to find a way out of here. The invisible wall.

I stood near enough to it and made a quick solid hand gesture trying to blow it up. It wouldn't budge. Usually anything would blow up. But knowing SHIELD, they have probably tried to make the wall bullet proof. I kept trying, but the wall would just glow orange. Until the door opened. Footsteps echoed off the metal stairs until 5 people came into view.  
>Barton. Romanoff. Hill. Coulson and a man in an eyepatch. My guess Director Fury.<br>"You know if you keep doing that, you will waste your time Lexi" Fury said walking in front of me opposite the wall.  
>"You can't keep me in here you know" I crossed my arms<br>"If your fire balls and your molecular combustion don't work on the wall, then nothing will"  
>"Maybe my source would" I smirked. Coulson sighed and looked down<br>"Then you would pass out and he would have to put you into another prison cell" Coulson stated crossing his arms. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore, looked normal.  
>"Wait, what is the source?" Hill asked. Something SHIELD doesn't know<br>"It's a powerful thing that you don't want to mess with" Coulson looked at her.  
>"The source is basically the heart. We all have hearts, well most of us. Me and my people call our hearts the source because it is the source of all our magic. Where our powers come from. And at some times we can use all our magic, and it can do anything, but then we would pass out from running out of power and energy" They all looked at each other now aware with what I could do.<br>"Do you know how long you have been asleep?" The red head asked. I looked at her and frowned  
>"A day, maybe a few hours" She smirked at me<br>"No you have been out for a few days, we used the highest tranq on you, causing you to be asleep for a few days" She informed me.  
>"Thanks I guess" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed and sat down on it.<br>"So what are you going to do now? Put me down? You can't keep me in this prison cell for long. My mum will know something is wrong and will bring others to get me" I crossed my legs and looked at them.  
>They had looks on their faces, like they had planned something.<br>"After a long chat with Agent Coulson, Hill, Barton and Romanoff. We have thought of an idea which would benefit us all" Fury stated crossing his arms giving me the eye. He only had one.  
>"An idea? SHIELD are always fill with ideas and somehow they backfire" I then glared at Coulson. He knew what I meant.<br>"We were thinking of you joining SHIELD" Hill stated. I looked at them frozen  
>"Excuse me?" I stood up and raised my eyebrow<br>"It would benefit us all" Said Fury  
>"Benefit us all? I would probably kill my father the first chance I would get"<br>"That is something I have thought about. I thought about killing myself once. Nearly did. I lost you and your mother, and I thought killing myself would be the answer. But I thought to myself, I don't want my daughter growning up without a father when she does have one" I felt my heart break as he said that. I blinked at him and looked down.  
>"Lexi you don't have to do what your mission states. If you tried to kill me, you would be listed as a murderer, is that something you want to be labelled as? Even more dangerous than what you think you already are?" I looked at him tears pricking in my eyes. It had only just hit me.<br>Everything he has been saying is true. Most children have fathers or mothers, but they choose not to see them. But in this case, Coulson didn't want to kill himself and act on that. Leaving just my mother and I. He wanted to always be there just in case.  
>"Why would I benefit you all joining SHIELD?" I asked them. Hiding the cracks in my voice as it started to break.<br>"Well, you know how to fight, we have seen it, plus your power's could be beneficial. Putting your powers and your fighting skills, you could become a great SHIELD agent, maybe an assassin like Barton and Romanoff" Fury put the wall down and stepped in. I looked up at him and looked at Barton and Romanoff.  
>Two different expressions for two different people. One happy face, one angry face.<br>"You would be using me though" This happened with my mother. I won't let it happen to me.  
>"Lexi. Would you rather go back to your world and do nothing, or do something with your skills and abilities and help the world. Like you said. SHIELD messes with things they shouldn't. Maybe you could make a change to that, stop anything before it gets too big" I looked at Fury as he said that.<br>I could either go home and do nothing or do something good for myself. Instead of being seen as dangerous, I would be seen as the hero.  
>I stood up and looked at Fury<br>"Where do I sign then?"


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the dummy is it just stood there. A red dummy with no facial expressions. How boring. But makes an easy kill. 3 targets on the dummy. Head. Heart. Stomach. Head means an instant kill. Heart means a slow painful and quick death. Stomach means painful and you would bleed out. All 3 together. Painful, slow and quick. 3 targets to destroy. Easy to do. I smirked at it and made a quick hand gesture blowing the dummy up. Quick and painless.  
>"You know that is cheating" I turned around to face Barton smirking at me.<br>"At least everyone in the world has cheated at something. I just made my kill quick" I told him. It had been about a few weeks since I signed up for SHIELD. I had to stay in the prison for a bit so they could trust me and to trust myself. There is a tiny percentage in my body that I still want to kill Coulson. But then I wouldn't be any use. I would be labelled dangerous murderer. I then had to sign a few paperwork, get a tour of SHIELD. Be measured up and meet other people. And then I have been training most of the time. I didn't need to train, I knew everything I had to. Plus I had my powers to help.  
>"Maybe that is true, but what if you didn't have your powers? You would have to either use hand to hand combat or weapons. Such as guns, knives or larger blades" Barton smiled at me and stood beside me and looked at the pile of ashes on the ground.<br>"Larger blades? I like katana blades"  
>"I think we can make a deal" We both exchanged smiles at each other. For a reason, from day one of signing onto SHIELD, me and Barton got along well. But me and the spider didn't. Clint showed me the ropes, helped me when I needed it. Maybe he saw the potentional in me that I knew I had.<br>"So. You are SHIELDS greatest agent who is good at archery as well as the worlds" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
>"Good at archery? I am better than good. I am the greatest marksman" He smirked at me. I crossed my arms and shrugged<br>"I don't believe it until I have seen it. Everyone has seen what I can do. Maybe you should show me your tricks then bird boy" He nodded at me and walked over to the table grabbing a bow and arrow set. As he set himself up, I set up a dummy for his target and stood beside it.  
>"Don't you want to move?" He asked putting an arrow on his bow. I shook my head<br>"Nope. If you are that good, you will hit the dummy in the heart with your eyes closed, with me standing beside it. I'm not scared, if it does come towards me, then I would just blow the arrow up"  
>"It sounds like you trust me Lexi"<br>"You trust me. So I am returning the favour" We both exchanged smiles. I stood up straight and watched as he closed his eyes. He let aimed at the dummy and let go of the arrow. But heart did jump a little but then I heard the arrow hit the dummy. I stood in front of it and smiled impressed. As he opened his eyes he smiled at me.  
>"Told you" he smirked. The arrow was lodged into the dummys heart. He was good. No he was the best.<br>"I am going to take your advice"  
>"And what pick of my advice is that exactly Lexi?"<br>"Hand to hand combat. I worked on weak people, so now I need to move up a little. Now I can train with one of SHIELDS best assassins" I walked over to the mat and dropped my jacket and removed my black socks, leaving me in a black tank top and some leggings. As he moved onto the mat and removed his jacket and socks. His muscles stood out. Usually it was his blue eyes, but this time, it was his bulging muscles. I wonder what else could bulge. Keep your head on the mission Lexi. He smirked at me and got into a stance  
>"Remember, no powers" He instructed me and I nodded. I quickly made a move and kicked my leg up but he caught it<br>"A little obvious" He stated holding my leg up. Luckily I was flexible.  
>"That was my plan" I smirked at him and kicked my other leg up and wrapped it around his neck and pulled myself down bringing him down and flipping him over and getting on top of him.<br>"That was a good plan, your flexible. And I mean very flexible" He smirked at me and I pinned his arms down with my arms and my knees on his legs.  
>"One of my many talents" I bit my lip but felt myself being pushed over and pinned to the floor.<br>"But I am a little stronger than you Siren" He smirked at me. Our faces closer to each other. I looked into his blue eyes as he looked into my dreamy chocolate ones.  
>Then the door swung open. Barton snapped his head up and looked at who walked in.<br>Of course it would be her.  
>"Looks like you two are having fun" Tasha crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Barton got up and helped me up<br>"We were training Natasha" Barton explained.  
>"You looked a little close to be training" I scoffed and shook my head grabbing my things and walking past her<br>"If you are jealous, don't show it next time spider" I pushed past her and through the double doors and walked to my room.

I opened my door to my new room and sat on the bed rubbing my face. She hated me just because we were training. But me and Barton have only known each other for a few weeks. But we spent every day together, he was my mentor. I shook the feelings away and frowned as the door was being knocked on. I sighed and stood up going to open the door.  
>"Tasha I am not in the mood- Oh Clint. Hi"<br>"Hi. I'm sorry about Tasha, I don't know what is wrong with her"  
>"Seriously? You can't see it?"<br>"I have thoughts but I don't want to say anything in case I am wrong"  
>"Well I don't care if I am wrong and I hurt her feelings. One she probably thinks I am taking you away from her. You two have been partners for years, and I don't want to destroy that. Or two. She really likes you"<br>"Lexi, me and Tasha would probably never happen. It wouldn't work out. Plus I don't like her. I like someone else right now" I looked at him and raised my eyebrow  
>"Then maybe you should do something about that then" I crossed my arms and felt his lips onto mine.<br>Then the door shut.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on my bed looking at my fingers. Just playing with them. I had to think clearly, my head was so messed up I couldn't think. It's been at least a few weeks since the kiss with Clint. To be honest I have no idea why I did it. The worst thing, I gave myself to him. Why did I do that? I promised myself I would only give myself to someone who I loved. I don't love Clint. I thought I did. But I don't. And I never will.  
>I closed my eyes and laid back onto the bed and steadied my breathing. I could see my heart thumping through my chest. I couldn't love him the way the spider loves him truely. They have amazing chemistry and with Clint. It's just love and sex. But there is no love between us.<br>I am the one who has to break his heart. My worst nightmare.  
>Sitting up from the bed, I grabbed a piece of paper from my side draw and a pen with a SHIELD logo on it. I walked over to the desk and sat down writing at letter to Clint.<br>_To Clint  
>I couldn't bare to say this to your face, and I am probably a coward writing this in letter. But I have to tell you one way. I would feel guilty saying it to your face. But I am already guilty.<br>I wanted to tell you, that this isn't working. It's been many weeks or a few months since I was recruited at SHIELD. When I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were the one. But I was wrong. I have realised that I don't love you. When we kiss or make love, there is nothing there, no chemistry and no fireworks. I know deep down you will always love her. And I can't be her or replace her. I'm sorry for doing this, but I can't be with you. I hope one day you will realise that this was the right choice. I love you Clint, but I am not in love with you.  
>I'm so sorry<br>Siren x_  
>A tear dropped onto the letter. I thought I wouldn't cry, but I was weak when it comes to this. I grabbed an envelope and slid the letter into it and labelled it 'Bird Boy'. I left my room and went to find Fury. I could trust him to hand it to him. That was the first thing on my list of what to do. The second was to leave.<br>After walking through possbily the whole of SHIELD I finally found Fury walking about with Hill.  
>"Fury can I ask a favour? You owe me since I joined SHIELD. This is my favour" I handed him the letter<br>"Give it to Clint please" He nodded a little confused  
>"What's in it?" He asked<br>"Please Fury. Just hand it to him. And thanks again" I smiled slightly and went to find my father. I still had the urge to try and kill him. But I couldn't. Yet.

Walking away from Fury I managed to catch my father pushing and carrying some black boxes.  
>"Coulson" He turned around and looked at me<br>"Lexi? Are you okay? Have you been crying?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked down and sighed  
>"Look. I need to take a break from SHIELD. Don't ask me why or try and persuade me to stay. I have only been here a few weeks up to a month or so. I need to get my head clear and leaving SHIELD does that" I told him and suddenly the ground shook.<br>"Why is the ground shaking?" I asked holding onto him. He was listening to his ear piece.  
>"Lexi you need to get out of here now?"<br>"What why?"  
>"The tesseract. It's gone active and we have a visitor. Please. Go. SHIELD is going to collaspe with you if you don't go" He looked at me with his begging eyes.<br>"What about you?"  
>"I will be fine, there is a helicopter waiting. Go before you get killed"<br>"You are going to get killed Coulson. I won't let you die without me killing you first!"  
>"What?" He asked surprised and frowned<br>"I am going to be the one to kill you one day. I still deserve to" I told him.  
>He looked down and nodded sighing to himself<br>"Just go back home. And stay there until someone from SHIELD comes and states it is safe" I looked down letting another tear fall. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes teleporting off from SHIELD and onto some sand.

I looked around at my home. Pandora. Everyone looked at me. Like I was a stranger.  
>"Lexi?!" I snapped my head towards the sound.<br>"Mum?" I ran over to her and hugged her close  
>"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at SHIELD?" I looked into her eyes and sighed<br>"They are evacuating. They messed with something and basically are paying for it"  
>"You never did it did you? Kill your father?" I looked down disappointed in myself<br>"They offered me life, freedom if I didn't. But I have still kept the promise. I am the one to kill him one day. Not anyone else"

_Hours later_  
>I walked around the village. Looking at the new products for sale. I walked over to a stall and picked up a beautiful necklace. Different coloured pearls.<br>"It's good to see you Lexi" Kaylie, the brunette with green eyes smiled at me.  
>"Good to see you to Kaylie. Been sometime" I smiled at her. She frowned at me suddenly<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"You're bleeding" She pointed to my chest. Blood started to soak through my clothes. I frowned at my bloody hands and collasped to the floor in pain.<br>"Argh!" People rushed over including my mother  
>"What's happening? Who did this?" My mother ran over many questions<br>"No one. It just happened. It hurt's so much" I groaned and screamed in pain for only my mother to gasp and tear up  
>"What mum?"<br>"It's your father" I looked at her and blacked out. My dad was killed...

_A year later..._  
>I sat upon the yellow sand just drawing in it. I was on the island. My own little world. Ever since my father died, I felt angry and disappointed. Angry that I didn't kill him and disappointed that the father who told me he would be there for me, wasn't. I just have a mother, just like before. It felt a little strange. That promise he made. That someone from SHIELD would come after me after the war. No one did. They were fighting a jealous God named Loki. But luckily the Avengers were there to put him down. I don't know if Clint has read my letter. I can just imagine his face. Tears streaming down his face or anger pinned across it.<p>

A gush of wind came out of nowhere making me stand up. I frowned and looked around to where it was coming from. Only for it to come from the sky. A large plane. Not just any plane. A SHIELD plane. It landed on the sand and part of the water. The hatch opened only to reveal a ghost. I shook my head as other's followed the ghost out.  
>"Lexi, good to see you again" He smiled at me getting closer.<br>"Coulson?" I looked at him. He was alive  
>"A long story but I told you from SHIELD would come for you" I frowned at him and threw a punch to his face<br>"And you told me you wouldn't die. I felt your pain! Why are you here?"  
>"I want you to join my small Agents of SHIELD team..."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later

I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling. I turned my head looking at an Official SHIELD badge sitting on my chest of drawers. I was an official SHIELD agent, not a tag along. But I still think the only reason they put me on SHIELD was because of my powers and I was Coulson's daughter. I was on a new team of SHIELD agents. They have hardly done anything like this. Different people fit like a jigsaw puzzle. A hacker, a SHIELD specialist, a bio-chemist, a weapons and technology expert, and a pilot who is also a very good SHIELD agent. And there's me. Coulson's daughter who has powers.  
>I asked my dad to get intel on Clint. I was heartbroken. So was Clint. He was angry for a long time, took it out on the dummies. But it was for the best.<p>

A loud sound came from outside the beach house making me walk outside. Something black or grey was flying towards the island. I squinted my eyes and widened my eyes. A jet heading towards the island. It's engine had been blown and was going to crash land. Here. I moved backwards and found shelter. A small cave away from the house. I held onto it and closed my eyes until the island shook. I quickly left the cave and saw the jet had landed on the island. The house untouched.  
>I ran over to it and noticed someone was trying to get out. He had a metal arm. The jet had a small fire building from the engine. I had to get him out quick. Running over to him quickly, he pulled himself out and looked at me with angry eyes. His long hair covering his face with some goggles and mask covering his face. Who was he? He pointed a gun at me. Before he could pull the trigger the jet exploded sending us flying towards some trees blacking out.<p>

I opened my eyes blinking to get my vision back. I turned my head seeing the man still blacked out. I hoped. My head was pounding from the impact of the palm tree. They were really hard. I sat up slowly holding my head, the blood printing on my hand. I crawled over to the man with the metal arm and took off his goggles and masks and widened my eyes at him.  
>"Oh my god. It can't be" I have seen too many ghosts in my time. This was another one. I placed my hand on his arm and teleported us to the beach house. Laying him on the bed I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Once the bowl was filled I walked over to him and started patting his head, removing the blood stains. I felt his body twitch a little. I removed the cloth from his head and moved to his cheeks. His eyes burst open looking at me confused. He grabbed my arm with his metal one and tightly squeezed. I tried to move my arm but it wouldn't budge.<br>"Let go!" I shouted at him. His eyes softened slightly but still had a tight grip. I had to get out of it. I teleported away from him to the end of the bed. His eyes widened  
>"What are you?"<br>"Well that wasn't a gentleman thing to say. I'm just gifted. I could say the same to you" I crossed my arms making him get off the bed. He then slowly walked over to me. Death in his eyes. I moved backwards  
>"You don't have to kill me"<br>"It's my mission"  
>"You can abort it. I know who you are. You are James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. You were Steve Roger's best friend. Killed in a war" He looked at me frowning<br>"That isn't me"  
>"Then who are you and who made you?" he stood still<br>"They call me the Winter Soldier. Made and trained my HYDRA" Oh shoot.  
>"Hydra?" I widened my eyes and then looked to my side seeing my badge. He glanced to were I was looking at looked at me wanting to kill me.<br>"You are SHIELD"  
>"I'm a tag along. Like you. I am only on the team because I am a SHIELD agents daughter. I have gifts, that's why I am on the team. If I had a choice to get out I would"<br>"Then why don't you?"  
>"Because I have nothing else" I looked down. He walked towards me and wrapped his metal arm around my neck, making me choke.<br>"You are my mission" I glared at me again. I placed my hands on his head  
>"I'm sorry" I heated myself up burning his head and made him let go. I then punched him in the face bringing him down.<br>"I'm not weak and can do this all day" He swung for a punch again but luckily I bent out the way and kicked him in the back  
>"I haven't done anything to you. Instead of being a killer, stop" He turned around and looked at me and glanced outside. I turned my head and saw people arriving on the island with guns.<br>"They are my mission" He told me  
>"Then I will prove you can trust me Winter Soldier" I left the beach house and smirked as they raised their guns at me. I lifted my arms up making the guns they were holding float in the air. I turned the guns around and focused on the trigger pulling it. They all fell to the ground. I then turned around<br>"Your mission is complete. You can trust me now" He looked at me  
>"I haven't tried killing you that is a first, and I saved your life twice. You can trust me" I told him and walked back into the house.<br>"I want to know what happened to me"  
>"What do you mean what happened to you?"<br>"How I become this" He glanced at his left metal arm which was attached to his naked chest. I looked at him and sighed  
>"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. There is a memorial at the Smithsonian, dedicated to you, they cared about you, maybe one day you can find out more about yourself" I smiled at him and looked at his face. He was fixated on his previous life face. It started all coming back to him.<br>"When I joined SHIELD I read up about the Avengers, they are part of SHIELD, they save the world from supernatural happens. I remember reading a certain file. Steve Rogers profile, who is also known as Captain America, he was turned into a superhuman. He served in a World War to get rid of the bad happens especially an enemy called Red Skull. He had a best friend. You. James Bucky Barnes" He looked at me confused, something in his eye made him soften down. He looked confused but like he was trying to remember.  
>"You served in the war with him. But there was an accident, on a train. An explosion which caused you to fall to your death and lose your arm" I looked at him and looked at his arm. He looked at his own arm and traced the scar which attached the metal to his skin.<br>"Everyone thought you were dead Bucky. Bucky is a good nickname, which you should get used to" I smiled at him  
>"How do you know you're not lying to me" He asked me<br>"I don't lie to people unless they really need to know. You need to know and you deserve it"  
>"Tell me more about myself" He asked. I nodded at his request<br>"Well we all thought you were dead. Since you fell to your death, but somehow you survived along with a new arm. It looks good by the way" I smiled at him which caused him to smile slightly  
>"Thanks, something I have to get used to" I smiled and nodded<br>"Everyone will adjust, including me and you"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well I don't think I should let you go, you seem a little confused about everything, so I will help you, that's what I will do, help you"  
>"What was my mission back in the day?" He asked<br>"You were on a mission to find a scientist. Zola I think"  
>"Wait. Zola, I recognise it" He said and thought about it, I frowned at him wondering if it was from the train crash<br>"You met Zola on the train, and then fell to your presumed death. Short man with small round glasses" He looked at me and nodded  
>"I saw him somewhere else. I think, I think I was laying down, I was looking at my arm and I nearly hurt someone, he was there" He looked at me seriously making me frown. What happened to him. Why was Zola there?<br>"Roger's saved everyone, and crashed it into the Arctic. He froze over making him well have a very deep sleep, he was in cryo for a long time, preserving him from aging and he is alive today"  
>"That happened to me"<br>"What happened to you?"  
>"I was put into a container, it turned to ice, cryo, I was then released" I thought to myself maybe he remember's more than he thought. And I was stuck in the middle of it<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_A few days later_  
>"Tell me about yourself?" Bucky asked. He was sitting in the wooden chair by the wooden dining table.<br>"I'm not exactly special" I shrugged at him looking down  
>"You are special. You can do things other's can't. We live in a world of extrodinary things. You are one of them" he looked at me making me break in nodding.<br>"Well you already know my name. Lexi Sirena. 25 years old and kind of a SHIELD agent"  
>"How come you're not at SHIELD?"<br>"I was allowed some days off. My mother's orders to SHIELD. To allow me to spend some time away from SHIELD, I have two lives. My life and SHIELD. Anyway, my mother was a SHIELD agent, she came to Earth for an adventure and found herself in a lab being tested on. SHIELD rescued. She then fell in love with Agent Phil Coulson, and many years later, she fell pregnant. But he chose his job over her. And she left"  
>"Why didn't you get your revenge?"<br>"Trust me, I tried to. My mum told me everything at the age of 18 and for many years I have tried to gather enough skills to try and find him. A few years ago I arrived on Earth, made a scene and was taken in by SHIELD. They figured out who I was and I kidnapped my father. Tried to torture him but they found us. They imprisoned me"  
>"Everyone seems to imprison us"<br>"I agreed. Birds put in cages. But they made a deal. Me to not kill me father but for me to join SHIELD. If I didn't, i would be stuck in a prison for years. So I made the deal. But we made a deal, I would be the only one to kill him, but some God already did that. Then a year later, my father arrives on this island. A ghost. Then I rejoined his small team and here I am"  
>"Where are you from?"<br>"A place called Pandora. Where magic thrives. Nothing special" I shrugged at him making him chuckle, but he looked down  
>"Why do you trust me?"<br>"You may be a HYDRA agent, but I feel you have a soft side to you, I trust you Bucky, and I have a hard time trusting people, especially men. But I trust you"  
>"Then I trust you Lexi. Thank you"<p>

I looked at the skylight on the ceiling, trying to count the stars in the sky. There was too many, I couldn't sleep for some reason, I just sensed something was wrong. I turned my head looking at the alarm clock. 2 am. It felt like I was up for hours but only for a few. I moved my body so it faced a sleeping Bucky. I admired his face, his shoulder length hair covering his face. I wanted to move it out the way but I shouldn't disturb him. I smiled softly at him and noticed a piece of sweat trickle down his nose. I then noticed another and a few more. I removed the sheet covering his body seeing he was sweating, he then started to move and mumble in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, who would think that an assassin for HYDRA would have nightmares, but this man was different, he was James Bucky Barnes. Something was wrong, something was going to happen. I quickly put my hand up before his tough metal arm would collide with my body. I kept my arm there preventing his arm from moving. He looked at me in shock with his blue eyes. He carefully sat up making his hair move out of his way of his sight  
>"How are you doing that?" He asked<br>"I do have other abilities. For instance I am using telekinesis with my mind and my hand, because your strong" I looked at him and he put his arm down  
>"I'm sorry" He sighed looking at me with his puppy eyes<br>"Bucky it's not your fault, what ever HYDRA did to you it wasn't right for them to, but I know deep down your not who they say you are" I smiled softly at him and looked at him worried  
>"Stay here Bucky" I got up from the bed grabbing my dressing gown sliding it onto my body and walked out the beach seeing a jet placing itself on the water. Men in suits stood on the beach. Some of them had weapons while an older man with dirty blonde hair stood in front of them. I walked closer to them<br>"Who are you and what do you want, first how did you find this place?"  
>"My name is Alexandra Pierce, I need someone who you have. The Winter Soldier" I looked at him. That name sounded similar, but it didn't tick.<br>"And why do you need him?"  
>"I am the leader of HYDRA, you may or not know it, but he works for me"<br>"I know, he told me things, not going to say exactly what he told me, but he isn't going anywhere with you. Now how did you find him?"  
>"We have a tracker on him. I would like my assassin please" He crossed his arms and the other men standing beside him held their guns tighter<br>"Pull those triggers they won't be targeting me" I looked at them crossing my arms until I felt a presence beside me. I turned my head seeing Bucky. I sighed at him  
>"I told you to stay in the house"<br>"I wasn't going to let them hurt you" He said looking at me and then towards Pierce  
>"We need you in, you completed the test" I frowned at him<br>"What test exactly?" I asked  
>"He was on a mission, he had to eliminate a leader, and I knew there would be too many for him to tackle at once, so the mission was to see if he was that good, to see if he could survive on the run, and he did"<br>"And I helped him" I sighed looking at the floor  
>"Soldier in the jet now" Pierce ordered Bucky. I looked at him and bit my lip nodding<br>"Go, you passed the test"  
>"Not without you" He said looking at me and then turned to Pierce<br>"She is coming with me, if you want me to come, she comes, she just wants to protect me"  
>"Protect you from what?" He asked. Bucky just looked at them hoping they would get the hint. He waited for Pierce to saying something<br>"Okay, fine, she can come but not get in the way, she might be a good addition in the future" he smirked and walked to the jet. I looked at Bucky for reassurance and followed him onto the jet. I sat down on the jet were Pierce's other men looked at me  
>"Never seen a girl before?" I asked crossing my arms and shook my head.<br>What have I got myself into?

We arrived shortly at a hidden base. HYDRA's hidden base. Bucky made sure I stayed at his side for the whole journey. He didn't really trust HYDRA with me around. We continued to walk through the hallways until we came across a room  
>"You will be staying here" Pierce turned to me<br>"Basically keeping me as prisoner? No thank you, return me home" I asked and he shrugged  
>"Take her home, alive or dead" He ordered but Bucky stood in front of me<br>"Don't touch her, she can stay in my room, if you still want me to work for you" he said. Pierce sighed and nodded waving his hands about. We walked down the hallway again until we reached another room, they opened the door and led my inside  
>"You know I won't actually be staying here, I have other things to do"<br>"And how exactly are you planning to leave here without anything?" He asked crossing his arms. I smirked and teleported in front of him  
>"I am more than a girl than you think Pierce" He chuckled at me<br>"Amazing"  
>"I have many hidden talents, but I won't reveal them unless you touch, or hurt me or him" I looked at Bucky<br>"Fine, welcome to your other home, whats your name?"  
>"My name is Lexi, Lexi Sirena" I said sitting down on the bed and watching the door close.<br>What did I really get myself involved in?


	10. Chapter 10

3 months later

I layed on the uncomfy bed of the room I was staying in, I wished I was either at the beach house or the BUS. I decided after a week and a bit I thought I should go back to the BUS, everyone was fine, Sky got into trouble plus my dad was kidnapped. My dad was kidnapped, I couldn't believe it, I wasn't there for my dad, when I should of been, but he kept telling me I wasn't supposed to know. But I was, he was family, I couldn't sense anything, because Bucky was taking over my mind. All I could care about was Bucky, but visiting them again made me care for them more. Bucky had a day off once, and we decided to go back to the beach house. It was nice seeing him enjoy himself and be relaxed. We did things together at the beach house and at HYDRA, mostly we would tell stories about our life or train with each other.

The plain black metal walls surrounded me, probably to keep Bucky in. I looked at the metal door that was fixed in the wall hearing and seeing nothing. Bucky had been away for hours. I decided to sleep for a few hours, but instead slept for 12 hours. I needed it, and I will probably need it for the future. I stood up biting my lip leaving the hard bed walking to the window which was barred. I tried to look outside but the windows were mucky. I sighed and heard noises. Turning around seeing the door open and Bucky walking into the room  
>"How did the mission go?" I asked. He sat down and nodded<br>"Fine" I frowned at his reaction. Something was wrong. I walked over to him and kneeled beside him. His hair was hiding his face or something else. I moved his hair out the way and revealed a red mark on his cheek and a cut lip  
>"Who did this to you?" I demanded<br>"I got distracted" I frowned  
>"What do you mean you got distracted? Please tell my Bucky" I sighed putting his hair behind his ear. His metal hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked at him wondering if he was going to snap it.<br>"They asked me about the mission report, but I asked about you. I wouldn't tell them anything until I knew you were okay"  
>"Let me guess they did this to you because they didn't get what they wanted?" I sighed at him and sat beside<br>"Why were you getting distracted by me?" I asked, he was about to say something to me, but instead said something else  
>"I made a promise to you, to protect you, I wanted to make sure they didn't do anything to you"<br>"Bucky, I am fine, Pierce knows he wouldn't touch me" I smiled at him and he held my hand, making butterflies in my stomach fly around. He smiled at me and we turned our heads to the door. We removed our hands from each other seeing a guard  
>"He wants to speak with you Soldier" I looked at Bucky and nodded my head<br>"I will be fine" I smiled at him and he stood up leaving the room. He only just came back from a mission, something was up.

I layed on his bed, I breathed in his smell and smiled. He smelt, I don't know, I couldn't describe it. I closed my eyes relaxing and putting a hand on my stomach feeling the butterflies go off. I sat up knowing something was wrong. I walked to the door seeing no guards. I closed my eyes waving my hand over my body turning my invisible. I looked at the locks on the door and concentrated on them. I concentrated enough to unlock them. I opened the door carefully and closed my eyes again sensing for Bucky. I opened my eyes and followed the scent coming to a a room surrounded by bars. HYDRA agents surrounded something as well as Pierce being in the room. I looked over seeing Bucky on a chair, Pierce was talking to him. I then noticed a scientist turning a machine on it was attached to the chair. I moved my hand over my body turning me visible. Bucky protected me. I would protect him. I made a hand gesture to the door blowing it up, creating a loud noise. I walked into the room seeing Pierce  
>"Well well seems you are more powerful than I thought" They had there guns locked on me. I flicked my wrists and the guns floated to the ceiling. I turned to Pierce and looked at Bucky<br>"What are you doing to him?"  
>"A little birdy told him a little story. About a soldier, falling to his death after a train accident, named after a James Bucky Barnes" He looked at me. Pierce knew I told him his real identity<br>"He had a right to know, he wanted to know Pierce"  
>"Well this is what happens when you tell my soldier the truth that distracts him from his work because of you" He nodded at his guards who held me tightly<br>"Try and do anything and he will get more" I looked at him and then looked at Bucky as they put a mouth guard in his mouth. He looked at me scared and worried. I looked at him trying to say sorry, but it was too late. They attached something to his head and he screamed in pain  
>"NO!" I cried out watching him in pain.<br>"Take her away" Pierce ordered. They nodded and lead me out the room with tears down my face.  
>They opened the door to our room and threw me on the floor. I got up going to my bed and sat on the edge crying my eyes out.<p>

The door opened, he walked through. I looked up looking at Bucky  
>"Bucky?" I asked him<br>"Who the hell is Bucky?" He said looking at me with killer eyes. I stood up quickly  
>"What the hell did they do to you Bucky?"<br>"My name isn't Bucky, and your my mission" He walked over to me clenching his fists. I gulped at me and walked towards the door getting cornered into it. I looked at him with teary eyes  
>"I know your in their Bucky, it's my Lexi, the mermaid, your promise to protect, like I would do the same"<br>"I don't know who you are but I know your my mission" He walked towards me putting his arm up ready to punch me. I quickly put my hands up to him  
>"Bucky don't!" I shouted and my body released a shock wave sending Bucky into the wall. I opened my eyes looking at horror. I looked at my hands<br>"What the hell?" I looked at Bucky and ran over to him. I moved his hair out of his way and sighed in relief as he opened his eyes  
>"Lexi?" He looked at me confused. I sighed in relief and hugged him<br>"I'm so sorry Bucky, I don't know what happened" I sighed and pulled away  
>"What did happen?" He sat up holding his head<br>"I don't know, but they found out that you knew about your real self. They did something to you, when you came into the room who didn't know who I was or who Bucky was. I did something and you got your memory back, I don't know. What do you remember?"  
>"I remember arriving on the island, the nightmares, watching you sleep, swimming together, everything"<br>"I must of put the memories of us into you, I didn't know I could do that" I smiled at him stroking his cheek. I turned my head seeing the hallway lights go out, and I felt a hand on my cheek. I turned back to him. He looked at me with those dreamy eyes. I smiled at him  
>"I made a promise to protect you, but I want to do more than make a promise" He said, I looked at him confused. Then he pressed his soft lips to mine. I was shocked at first, but sparks were being set off. I cup his cheek and kissed him back.<br>I don't remember much, just clothes being removed and thrown to the floor and a lot of kissing...


	11. Chapter 11

I looked around where I was. In a field of tulips. My favourite flower. Nothing was here. A few trees, and a few chirping birds, but no clouds, no noises from traffic or people. It was peaceful, serenity. I felt something cold touch my bare shoulder. I looked down at what I was wearing, I was wearing nothing. Just naked, bare skin in the open and it felt great. I turned around seeing a metal hand on my shoulder. I followed the arm which was attached to a torso, I looked up seeing Bucky. I looked down and he was naked as well. Adam and Eve, with a slight twist. He looked at me and smiled stroking my cheek. I smiled back at him and put my hand in his metal one and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes frowning at Bucky. His eyes were red, blood red, waiting to kill. He grabbed my wrist and gripped it harder and harder, I tried using my powers but for a reason they didn't want to work. I looked at him with tears falling, until all I saw was his metal hand going towards my face.

I quickly woke up from the nightmare I was having. It felt so real, too real. I looked down at my body, sweating from the nightmare and naked. I wiped my head and glanced over at the barred window and sighed. It was early morning and I need to see my dad today as well as the team.  
>"Are you okay?" I heard a voice and turned my head seeing Bucky. Next to me. Naked but covered. Half of it wasn't a dream. We slept together. I couldn't get it around my mind that it was him. Who deflowered me, and for a reason it felt so right. I snapped out of my thinking thoughts in my head and nodded at Bucky<br>"Yeah i'm fine, just a nightmare" I smiled. He gently pushed me down onto the bed and kissed my neck slowly and carefully.  
>"Wanna tell me about it?" He asked mumbling into my neck<br>"No, if I do, I will continue to think about it. It was a nightmare nothing more" I smiled at him and trailed my finger on his metal arm  
>"I need to visit my family today, well my father, haven't seen him in a week"<br>"Does he know about us?"  
>"No, a week after coming to HYDRA, I knew I couldn't say anything to anyone, not now and I don't know when, anyway, everything will be fine" Hopefully. I thought to myself.<p>

As the sun shone more clearer into the dirty barred window I sat up and sat upon the hard bed dangling my feet above the ground. I let the duvet sheets cover my body, just in case HYDRA had any ideas. But when I moved I felt a slight pain in my body. And I mean downstairs part of my body.  
>"Hey are you okay?" Bucky sat up quickly looking at me with those puppy eyes<br>"Yeah, just hurt a little from last night" He looked at me confused  
>"I didn't mean to hurt you last night, I didn't realise I you know, did too hard on you" He said<br>"No, Bucky, I mean the other thing" I looked at him and glanced at my lower part of the body. He then looked down  
>"You were a virgin?" He asked frowning<br>"Oh no. I'm not a virgin, just haven't exactly had a lot of action"  
>"Who was your first?" Why that question?<br>"A SHIELD agent called Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye. When I first joined SHIELD. I'm not with him anymore. Why does it bother you?"  
>"No of course not, I would of been more gentle on you if I would of known, I will never hurt you Lexi" He stroked my cheek carefully with his normal hand<br>"I know you wouldn't Bucky, plus it was great last night, I enjoyed it, I really did" she smiled at him and kissed his lips softly  
>"Good, because I enjoyed it too, fire girl" He smirked making me punch his flesh arm lightly<br>"Oi you! Anyway I have to get dressed, today I need to talk to someone to get everything out the way" I smiled at him and stood up putting on my clothes I wore yesterday  
>"Plus I need a bath or a shower including a swim" I finished getting dressed into the jeans and a band tee along with some slip ons. I brushed my hair using my fingers, knowing Skye, she would look at my hair and smirk shouting and teasing all day saying 'sex hair'.<br>I turned looking at Bucky and smiled kissing him softly  
>"See you soon Soldier, be good for me" I smiled at him and teleported out the room.<p>

I looked around my old SHIELD room which was on the bus. Everything was in place. But something was on my bed. I walked over to it and smiled picking it up. A picture in a frame, of Simmons, Skye and my dad trying to take a funny photo. I smiled at my dad's effort and felt a wave of guilt come over me. I hated lying, but that's what SHIELD does best. Lie to protect. I walked out my room after putting the frame on the bedside table and looked around seeing no one. I continued to walk until I heard voices, I walked into the living room area and smiled at, May, FitzSimmons, Skye, Ward and my dad. Coulson  
>"Lexi, wasn't expecting you?"<br>"Thought I would surprise people after a week of being away again, sorry about this"  
>"Hey it's fine, I want you to spend as much time with your mum as well as with me, plus it protects you from danger" I smiled and realised the big lie I told them. Every time I would visit Bucky quickly I would be swimming in the ocean, or if it was a week I would be visiting my mum. Luckily neither parents talk to each other which made it easier to lie.<br>"Thanks anyway, but I am back and ready to do whatever, oh but first, I need you to drop me off at SHIELD headquarters"  
>"Why do you want to go there?" My dad asked. I sighed and looked at him<br>"I need to talk to a certain agent, named after a bird and a organ" I looked at the ground waiting for a big N O.  
>"May why don't you get the plane ready to go to SHIELD" Coulson directed May. She nodded and stood up walking to the pilot bay.<br>"Why can't you teleport there?" Fitz asked  
>"Because I don't know where SHIELD is, only visited a few times when we actually visited, all I know it is in the middle of a desert" I shrugged and sat down<br>"What you going to say to him?" Skye asked  
>"I don't know to be honest, how sorry I am" I sighed and made myself comfortable and winced at the pain<br>"Are you okay?" Coulson asked  
>"Yeah, just had a run in with a coral reef and a shark" I said lying.<p>

After a 30 minute plane ride, we arrived at SHIELD. I scanned the area once we walked off the Bus, so I would remember the location. I nodded at my dad knowing it was okay and walked towards the SHIELD headquarters, getting looks off some agents.  
>"News does spread fast" I mumbled to myself and walked to the reception desk<br>"I need to see Agent Barton, now" The woman with black hair which was tied back pulling her face back looked at me  
>"And who are you?"<br>"I am Lexi Sirena, or as people are calling me, the siren, or Coulson's daughter, or the woman who broke Barton's heart" I crossed my arms looking at her  
>"Sorry, but I was advised by Agent Barton to not let you through" She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and made a hand gesture freezing everyone in their spot. I walked around to the computer to try and locate Barton. Bingo. Archery room. Of course. I then quickly walked away from the desk getting into the elevator and pressing the big button with the numbers 32 on them. As soon as the elevator door closed everyone started moving again. I held my breath and counted to 3 to calm myself down.<br>1. 2. 3. Ping. The door elevator opened and I looked at the back of Barton's body. He was aiming for a target, this would get his attention. I quickly threw a fire ball at the target which made him turn around quickly. At first he was happy, then he was sad and pissed.  
>"Good shot" He bluntly said. I looked at the target seeing it burnt in the bullseye<br>"I thought it was a good way to get your attention" I looked around the room trying not to make eye contact with him  
>"Lexi what do you want?" He grabbed another arrow aiming<br>"I came to say I am sorry. For breaking your heart. Clint I really am. I thought I was in love with you or falling in love with you but I wasn't. I can't help the way I feel and be forced into something"  
>"You think I forced you into it?" I sighed looking down<br>"I didn't mean to say it like that. I didn't want to be that girl that does things to make sure how she feels, it would be unfair on both of us, and trust me it would of never worked out"  
>"And why not exactly?"<br>"Well first, I am a bit younger than you Barton, second I would never see you, I know I can teleport, but your busy all the time and to be honest I am not. Third your always going to love her even if you deny it"  
>"Love who?" He frowned acting dumb<br>"Don't try and act dumb Barton. Red head. Named after a spider? No matter how many times you try to deny it or her, your always going to love her more than you think, and I didn't want to be involved in it"  
>"Well she seems pretty pissed at you for what you did"<br>"See I prove my point, it's because you care for each other Clint. Don't wait for me, because I won't be waiting for running to you" I finally said and teleported out the room walking into the Bus.


	12. Chapter 12

A year later

I sighed and layed down playing with the red star necklace he gave me on our 6 month anniversary.  
>A loud ringing of a phone snapped me out of my day dream. I looked over at my phone seeing a SHIELD number. I picked up taking a deep breath.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Lexi it's Tasha" I was a little surprised<br>"What do you want? If you want to shout at me you are wasting your time"  
>"No Lexi. We have a mission. SHIELD has been comprimised and Fury is dead" I shot up from my bed and looked down. Bucky. He left in a hurry this morning. That was the reason"<br>"What do you want me to do?"  
>"I want you to meet Rogers and Ioutside the Smithsonian, you have mission" she hung up not allowing me to say anything.<p>

I got changed into my SHIELD combat clothes. It felt weird being in these clothes because I never thought I would actually wear them again. I sighed and teleported off the island and arriving outside the Smithsonian. Everyone panicked when I arrived, they seemed to walk faster or just look at me. I shook my head and noticed a black car pull up. I assumed it was for me. I looked at Tasha who had red straightened hair  
>"Long time no see" She said smiling slightly<br>"Same to you" I said smiling and noticed an arrow necklace she was wearing. It was obvious to me who gave that to her. But I didn't care. I had Bucky. I walked to the car and got in and frowned at two men in the car  
>"And who are these?"<br>"That is Jasper Sitwell and that is Sam Wilson" I nodded at what Tasha said and looked at Sitwell and frowned. I remember him from somewhere and he looked at me like he remembered me. He looked down at my, I followed his gaze, he was looking at my necklaces. I looked at them and hid them in my top.  
>"So who is this then?" Sam Wilson asked<br>"This is Lexi Sirena. Ex SHIELD agent and Agent Coulson's daughter" Tasha informed him  
>"Oh right nice to meet you. So you got any talents"<br>"She is a supernatural with gifts. Or a Element Steve said. I didn't even notice that we were driving along a bridge  
>"An Element, wow. Didn't know they existed even though I don't know what that is" Sam said<br>"A lot of things you don't know about the world" I informed him. They also informed me about everything that has happened. Fury, the bunker and what HYDRA's plan is.

"That is a lot of people who are going to die" I said worried. I was stuck, between loving Bucky and saving peoples lives of SHIELD and the public  
>"I know. But we won't let it happen" Steve said.<br>Suddenly Jasper Sitwell was pulled out the window and thrown onto the fast motorway on the bridge. We then heard footsteps on the roof of the car. Bucky. A hand came through the front window and the steering wheel was taken. Sam stepped onto the breaks causing Bucky to go flying off the car and drag along the car. The car was speeding towards him since a car behind us decided to ram into us. Please don't hit him. Bucky jumped onto the car and then onto the car behind. The car swerved and hit something heard causing the car to flip.

I didn't mean to but I suddenly teleported out the car and onto the road lying on the floor.  
>"Ow" I got up and rubbed my head seeing Bucky grabbing a gun and aiming it at me. He doesn't remember me. I sighed and he shot at me. It wasn't a bullet it was a explosive device. I decided to freeze the explosive in the air and turn it around. I closed my eyes and unfroze it. It flew towards their car and they ran out the way. I turned around running to Sam, Steve and Tasha<br>"Are you okay?" I asked them  
>"You could of teleported us out" tasha said<br>"I sometimes can't control it especially when I am panicking" I said to her. And turned around seeing HYDRA and Bucky coming towards us. I couldn't see Bucky's face since he had his eye and mouth mask on. I just wished to God no one will get hurt.  
>Another explosive device was coming towards us. Steve pushed us out the way. Sam went off to fight some guys getting a gun and me and Tasha ran behind a few cars. She dealt with herself and I had to deal with myself. Bucky and Steve were fighting. I looked at a shooter coming towards me, he started to shoot towards me but I used my telekinesis to dodge the bullets. I then blew the gun up and ran for the man, grabbing him and falling over the bridge. We landed with a crunch. I fell onto him and noticed he was dead. His skull, spine all broken.<p>

I looked up seeing people panicking and running. I got up and looked up at the bridge seeing an explosion and Tasha swinging off the bridge. I then noticed Bucky coming towards the edge of the bridge and looked at me. I quickly turned invisible and ran. I remembered what he told me. Run, so I did. I hide behind a car and turned visible. I heard shots going, then silence then it sounded like a small gun going off. I looked to see men climbing down the bridge and shooting at a fallen bus. It must be Steve. But he managed to defeat him. Tasha met up with me and thought of a plan. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. She made a recording of herself and went off. I stayed behind a car and heard a large crunch. I looked to see Bucky landing on a car and looking around.

It was like trying to play hide and seek. We were hiding and he was seeking. He then walked past the car which I was behind and I grabbed what Tasha gave to me and waited. I heard the recording of Tasha start then an explosion. That was my queue. I got up and jumped over the car and landing on Bucky's shoulders. I grabbed the wire to try and choke him but he stopped me and flipped me over landing me on the car. I groaned in pain and looked up at Bucky. I saw his eyes. He aimed at me  
>"Bucky don't!"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I groaned in pain and looked up at Bucky. I saw his eyes. He aimed at me  
>"Bucky don't!"<p>

I looked at him as he looked at me confused. Tasha had thrown something on his metal arm causing it to malfunction. It was one of her black widow bites that electrocute anything it touches. Tasha grabbed my arm and helped me up as we made a run for it. We started running and I split up from Tasha going into an alleyway and hiding by a bin. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. He was going to shoot me. He wasn't Bucky, they brainwashed him again. This wasn't fair for either of us. I closed my eyes and thought of the ocean. Peaceful. Quiet. Empty. She smiled but shot her eyes open when she heard another gun shot. I got up and saw Tasha holding her shoulder. She had been shot, I am guessing Bucky did it. But it wasn't the real Bucky. I ran over to her and pressed hard onto her wound  
>"He shot me!" Tasha said breathing heavily. I nodded at her<br>"I know don't worry, we will get you out of here" I reassured her  
>"Why did you call him Bucky?" She asked panicked. I just looked at her<br>"Don't worry about that, lets just worry about your wound right now" She nodded and I looked up seeing Bucky coming towards us  
>"We might have to run" She looked at me with wide eyes but Steve jumped in and started fighting Bucky.<p>

Bucky only had his mouth and nose mask on, while his eye mask was somewhere else. Me and Tasha stayed behind the car. I stood up seeing what was going on. Steve had managed to put his shield into Bucky's metal arm to try and damage it, but nothing was working.

They continued to fight until the worst thing happened. Steve flipped Bucky over and Bucky's nose and mouth mask had fallen off. I didn't know what to do. The secret was out. Bucky stood up and turned around slowly. I looked at Steve, he was frowning, confused was all I got off him  
>"Bucky?" Steve asked him still confused. Bucky frowned at him and walked towards him<br>"Who the hell is Bucky?" He went for Steve until Tasha stood up and looked at Bucky and me. I called him Bucky and so did steve. She then shot a grenade at Bucky. It missed him by a near miss, it hit a car instead making it explode right next to Bucky. I held Tasha up softly without pressing on the wound too hard. Then the impossible happened. Bucky disappeared out of nowhere. I walked to Steve still holding onto Tasha and looked at Steve  
>"Are you okay?" Steve looked at me confused he was going to say something but we were interrupted by FBI and SWAT arriving in the black vans and cars aiming their guns at us. I then noticed SHIELD agents, they weren't really SHIELD they were HYDRA. They walked over to us and surrounded us<br>"Don't bother making a move or we will shoot your heads off" one of the men said. I looked up seeing a helicopter, it was a news anchor helicopter recording everything live  
>"Put the gun down" one of the 'SHIELD' agents ordered. He looked at him<br>"We aren't gonna kill them live on tv, put it down" he looked at him and the other man put his gun down.

I continued to look around to try and find Bucky. But he was gone. He was like a ghost. They handcuffed me, Tasha and Steve and ordered us to the van. They escorted us to the van and shoved us in there. I sat down and was sitting next to Steve and opposite to Tasha. Sam was sitting next to Tasha. He managed to knock Bucky off the road when he flew in and took out the other shooters. But he had got caught, like all of us. Steve looked at me and I looked down. He told everyone everything  
>"It was him, I know his face, it was Bucky" He said<br>"But thats impossible, I heard he did in World War 2" Tasha pointed out  
>"I know, I know, but I know Bucky's face" he looked at her seriously and turned to me<br>"Why did you call him Bucky?" I looked at him not knowing what to say  
>"I have met him before, I know that face" She looked at him seriously and looked at Tasha as Sam noticed her bleeding out. She turned to the guards who then put his electric taser on to electrocute Sam but the other guard knocked the other out. We frowned and the guard removed the helmet. I smiled at her. Maria Hill<br>"these helmets are squeezing my head" she said and smiled. Then the car changed course.

Steve kept on looking at her and she looked down. The car stopped after a while and she got out and looked around. She had no idea where she was. Everyone got out and Maria did the decent thing and uncuffed us. I thanked her and we were lead inside a building. It was dark, and secretive like SHIELD is or was. I just wondered how Coulson and the team where. We continued walking until I saw a few lights and beeping. Steady beeps. I knew it. Fury was alive and well.

We sat around him as they talked. A SHIELD doctor who was monitoring him tended to Tasha's shot shoulder. Steve explained everything, from when Fury was shot till now. Fury also explained about SHIELD being comprised and 'dying' in theatre.  
>"It was a drug, slows the heart rate down but doesn't kill you completely. We needed to make it look real" I nodded at him<br>"Told you SHIELD brings back the dead" I shook my head and looked down. He and Maria knew what I was talking about.  
>"Can I speak to Hill and Lexi alone for a bit please" Fury asked. I was confused but I went along with it. Tasha, Sam and Steve left the room. I looked at Fury as Maria helped him sit up<br>"What did you want to talk about?" I asked  
>"Coulson. How is he?" He asked<br>"He is good, still human. But he is fine" I said nodding  
>"good, good. Now lets get me to the table so we can all talk as the last of SHIELD" I nodded. It was quite awkward right now since I Coulson wasn't my father anymore.<p>

Me and Maria helped Fury to the table and set him down. I sat down next to Tasha as everyone sat down. Steve stood up while we sat down. I wasn't going to expose my secret now  
>"So what is the plan?" Sam asked. Maria grabbed a silver case placing it on the table and opening it up revealing chips.<br>"These chips will need to be replaced, they represent each helicarrier which is gonna be used. You remove one old chip in one section and replace it with one of these. Once all of these have been replaced then we have control of all three helicarriers and then we can reaim" She explained  
>"Re aim?" I asked confused<br>"there is about 50 chips in each section, 3 sections for 3 helicarries. All the chips work together to aim the guns to aim to all people who HYDRA consider a threat to HYDRA's plan, about half the population of earth is considered a threat such as Banner and Stark, imagine how many deaths. These three chips are each helicarrier, remove one chip and replace with these, these are SHIELDS and they will aim for each helicarrier destroying all of them and any HYDRA agents on those" We nodded in understanding. It was a lot to take in.  
>"I will deal with Bucky, he needs to know who he really is, I will try and trigger his memories. Falcon will-" I interrupted him<br>"Who the hell is Falcon?"  
>"I am" Sam said. He explained what he could do<br>"Oh right, sorry about that" I smiled slightly and continued to listen to Steve  
>"We all know who is behind this, Alexander Pierce, so Fury and Tasha can deal with him, while me, Sam and Lexi replace the controller chips. And get rid of anyone who is HYDRA" I nodded at him. Then steve started to explain what happened at the old SHIELD base with Zola. Who created the algorithm and the Winter Soldier all those years back...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

We only had one plan. Take HYDRA out. We killed everyone who we thought was HYDRA hoped to God they weren't SHIELD.

Me, Sam and Steve made our way to the control room with Maria Hill, while Tasha and Fury was following there plan.  
>"So Steve got your speech ready?" I smiled at him as we continued walking. Steve smiled but turned serious<br>"No, I will make it up at the spot" I nodded and we came to the door seeing guards in the control room  
>"You either have choices, leave now or be shot" Maria said to them making them run out the room. Steve walked to the control panel taking the microphone and making his speech.<br>"Alexander Pierce who you know is the top secret SHIELD agent is actually a partner of the team HYDRA, he plans to wipe out anyone who is a threat to HYDRA such as Stark or Banner, especially the Avengers" Steve continued to make his speech until it was time to move.

We arrived at the bottom level of SHIELD where the helicarriers were descending into the sky. I was told to teleport onto the helicarrier, take out anyone who gets in our way and then go to the middle helicarrier and replace the control chip. And to leave Bucky to Steve. I nodded at my instructions and looked at Steve  
>"Don't kill him, he's your friend deep down" I looked at him and sighed and turned the helicarrier which was already off the ground. I closed my eyes and thought of the helicarrier. I eventually teleported onto it and looked around seeing people, agents of HYDRA coming my way. I stood my ground and started throwing harmful fire balls at them watching body parts flying and them turning into ash. I looked as more and more came. I looked at them and closed my eyes, I reopened them as they turned into a fiery ember. My hands erupted into flames and a circle of fire surrounded me. I closed my eyes and released everything I had and managed to wipe out everyone on the helicarrier who was HYDRA.<p>

I took some small breaths as I felt my energy draining. I felt weak but I stood up and turned around and made my way to the helicarrier I needed to replace the chip. I ran off and looked at the larger helicarrier which had the glass cameras looking over New York. I decided to run and jump into a large hole that Sam made earlier. It was up to me and Steve now to swap the chips over. I was missing the hole by a mile. I closed my eyes and teleported onto the small bridge. I opened my eyes and looked around seeing I did it. I ran to the control panel and managed to swap them in time. It was Steve's turn. I closed my eyes and teleported to the top of the main helicarrier to help Sam. Once I arrived I saw Sam on the floor.  
>"Sam?! Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded at me<br>"What about you?" I nodded  
>"Yeah I am fine, just waiting for Steve to swap over the chips"<br>"I saw him, the winter soldier or Bucky what ever his name is"  
>"His name is Bucky and I saw him as well"<br>"Did you talk to him" I looked at him  
>"Yeah I did, but I avoided him. You do your thing I will do mine. Just be safe" He nodded and ran to do his job. I continued to take out enemies hoping that everyone would be okay.<p>

I felt myself tipping slightly. I frowned and looked around seeing the helicarrier tipping. I felt to the ground and started rolling slowly. I quickly got up and looked at my horror. The helicarrier was going into the Triskelion. I widened my eyes and thought of a plan again my only plan. I closed my eyes and teleported off the Helicarriers and onto the nearby land.  
>"Guys I'm on the ground, the helicarrier was tipping"<br>"Glad you're safe. My advice is to run. SHIELD is gone which means all it's agents are" Steve told me making me nod  
>"Good luck" I looked around and saw pieces of jets and the helicarrier as well as rubble falling into the ocean. I swam to the surface and looked as everything was falling apart literally. The helicarriers suddenly blew up. I smiled as the plan worked. Everything did go to plan. The triskelion was splitting into two. I then saw a helicopter catch Sam who jumped out of the building. I looked up and frowned, something was falling. No someone. I looked up seeing Steve falling in to the water from the air. I carefully looked to where he was going. But then I saw something extraordinary happen. Bucky. He was falling from the sky. I could sense he was alive. I know what he was doing.<p>

Steve and Bucky landed into the water and I saw Bucky pull him out of the water. Bucky laid him down and looked at him. He then turned away from his old war friend and turned around facing me a few feet away. He still had death in his eyes. I let him walk over to me. He just stared at me. I placed my hands on his head and pushed in the memories. I realeased my hands and looked at him  
>"We need to go, but alone. Go somewhere safe" I smiled at him stroking his wet face and teleported away<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

There were so many people visiting today. Even after the war against HYDRA and SHIELD, they still visited, but only because they came to visit the hero. The one man who put an end to HYDRA from destroying the civilisation who were a threat to HYDRA. Captain America also known as Steve Rogers, who also got his arse kicked by his long lost ex best friend.

I pushed past the large crowd of people, that were heading towards the Captain America room. Where his story is told and his costume put on display. I wasn't here for him. I was here for someone else. There were too many people dancing around me, it was a little claustrophobic. He was in here somewhere, I could sense him. I stood still and closed my eyes and thought of him. Reopening my eyes and smiled to myself, locked on target. A little kid was staring at me. His eyes locked onto mine. He then pointed to the small tv hanging on the wall. It was showing the news, of the war between SHIELD and HYDRA. My face then appeared on the screen. I was throwing fire balls and throwing enemies around. A small smirk grew on my face. I looked back at the boy and gave him a small wink.

Continuing to locate my target, no one still recognised me. My face wasn't covered, but a small beanie hat covered my head. My dark red hair curled around my neck keeping it warm. But still no one noticed my olive skin and brown eyes matching my red hair. They were more interested in Captain America, their hero, the hero that nearly turned to dust. I zipped up my black leather jacket and let my combat boots do the walking. If you want to keep out of the crowd and be unnoticed, a tip to follow would be; Cover yourself with clothing from top to bottom. But not too much that it looks like your hiding something. Especially if you are on the run.

I turned the corner and my eyes locked on him. Staring at the screen with his black and white face on it. He had a black cap to match his large black jacket, black trousers and black combat boots. One way to keep in the dark. Casually walking up to him, he couldn't take his eyes off his own face. I watched his facial expressions change. From shock to determination. I was a little worried about the determination face, but I knew he was determined to find and destroy the people who did this to him. HYDRA.

"Believe me now?" I said quietly making sure no one heard me with a small smile on his face. He didn't say anything. He stood their frozen, like he was before. Standing closer to him I took a small breath. I didn't want to tick him off, just in case.  
>"Bucky? It's me. Lexi" He turned his head slightly and looked at me. He was sad. I felt my heart breaking a little.<br>He then turned his face towards his old face.  
>"That's me. Everything he said was true" He said in a soft voice<br>"He wouldn't lie to you Bucky. You were his friend Bucky"  
>"His friend. I nearly killed him"<br>"But you didn't Bucky. Because you weren't HYDRA's property anymore. You're a bird that was in a cage and now you're free. Which reminds me. Why didn't you kill him? I am not saying you should of but why didn't you?" He looked at me trying to remember.  
>"He said I'm with you till the end of the line. I remember saying that to him once"<br>"You probably said that to him in your past life Bucky. But you are remembering who you are which is most important"  
>He couldn't take this eyes off himself. I remember when he did that to me once. He couldn't take his eyes off me like he was in another world. He made the determination expression again<br>"I know that face. You are thinking of doing something stupid. We need to stay off the grid Bucky. Who ever is left of SHIELD and HYDRA are going to be after us. Doing something stupid will put us on the grid and make us targets"  
>"I want to take them down Lexi" He looked at me gritting his teeth making myself raised my eyebrow.<br>"You want to elaborate on who you want to take down"  
>"HYDRA. They did this to me. Ruined my life, I want to take HYDRA down, finish this all. That way we can both be free"<br>I sighed at him and nodded. HYDRA ruined his life turning him into a machine. He had the right to do this  
>"You do know they also saved your life. If they didn't rescue you and gave you a second life, we wouldn't be standing here. All the time we have spent together would be dust. We wouldn't be together" He then turn to face me and smiled. He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it softly<br>"I wouldn't change us for the world. You helped me, even though I nearly killed you, luckily you have your perks" The corner of his lips turned upwards forming a small smile.  
>"But I need to take HYDRA down Lexi"<br>"I know you do. And I will be there all the way, I am going to bring them down. They nearly destroyed half of the population, so we will destroy them"


End file.
